The Reincarnation and Kagome's Wings
by Jaden Lariya
Summary: Our favorite Feudal Era couple get transported to 2009, where they meet InuYasha's reincarnation, who needs Kagome's help to cure his mate, afflicted with one to many types of blood in her veins.
1. A Look at Shicanto

Shicato (Shee-khan-toe) Hashikai (Hah-she-kai)

Age- 17

Original Time- 2009

Height- 6ft

Weight- 180 lbs

Shicanto is a reincarnation of InuYasha made accidentally when Kikiyo sealed InuYahsa. Even if Shicanto is InuYasha's reincarnation, he relates more to Sesshomaru in the control department. Born to a human father and demon mother, Shicanto is shunned by everyone outside his immediate family (which is pretty much one person since both his parents are dead.) He does not go to public school after the other kids drove him off; he was instead educated by his mother. Due to the fact he has so much extra time on his hands, his mother taught him swordsmanship as well as control over his demon powers. His personal weapons include a flame whip and claws (similar to Sesshomaru's) and his blade, Kicharina. He also has the unusual ability to see people from the past and call them to his own time. This is how he came to know InuYasha and Kagome; he "saw" Kagome and InuYasha near a Tree of Ages on his property. Using his demon abilities, Shicanto called them to his time. And that how the adventure began….


	2. Brought Forward

Chapter 1: Brought Forward

"What the-" InuYasha began, looking around.

"Hello, InuYasha. I'm glad to see my summoning worked," Shicanto chuckled.

InuYasha looked up at someone that looked very much like his half-brother, Shessomaru.

"Shessomaru! What are you doing here!?" he raged drawing the Tetsusaiga.

"Um, InuYasha, that's not you're brother," Kagome said, "Can't you smell him?"

"Yes of course I smell him! He smells like…." InuYasha tapered off.

"That's right InuYasha, I'm your reincarnation."

"But InuYasha isn't dead," Kagome murmured.

Shicanto nodded. He proceeded to explain that when InuYasha was imprisoned to the Tree of Ages, he was as good as dead. Therefore, a reincarnation of InuYasha was able to be born.

Just then the sun disappeared over the horizon. InuYasha cursed. The sun had gone down on the eve of the moonless night and as the last light faded from the sky, the silver-white faded from InuYasha's hair. He cursed again.

"Oh calm down you idiot! I'm in the same position!" Shicanto fumed.

InuYasha and Kagome looked up in disbelief. Shicanto had become a night-haired human. The lavender demon stripes had faded from his high cheekbones and his once-long claws had dulled to human nails.

What the-?!" The duo stared in disbelief. InuYasha looked down.

"Well it makes sense if he _is _my reincarnation…." he shook his dark head, "All this is making my head hurt," he muttered inaudibly.

While InuYasha had been lost in his own thoughts, Shicanto had took the time explaining the process of bringing the Feudal Era couple to Kagome. At that point he staggered, leaning against the Tree of Ages.

Kagome rushed to his side. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I usually don't do anything major this close to the new moon. I'll be fine," Shicanto said weakly.

"Come on, we'll help you home," Kagome offered.

Shicanto nodded slightly and allowed Kagome to help him up and towards the main house. InuYasha just rolled his eyes and followed.

Once in the house, Shicanto motioned to the couch, then stumbled to the bathroom. He swore under his breath, looking somberly into his now-gray eyes. _Ilook half-dead_, he thought. He splashed water on his face, sighed, and walked back to his guests.


	3. The Request

Chapter 2: The Request

Shicanto walked back to his guests and sat in the chair across from Kagome.

"InuYasha," he muttered, rubbing his temple, "Quit sulking in a corner and get your sorry butt over here."

InuYasha stiffened slightly, then sighed and came to sit next to Kagome. He then crossed his legs, looked his reincarnation in the eye, and asked "What the heck do you want with me?"

"InuYasha…. **SIT!!!**" Kagome ordered. The rosary around the hanyou's neck glowed and InuYasha did a nosedive to the hardwood floor. Shicanto chuckled. Hey, what's so funny?!" InuYahsa growled, propping himself up.

"I'm not answering an obvious question. To answer your previous question… I need your help," he sighed, looking down.

"WHAT?!" InuYasha screeched, "You brought me here when I'm **human **and you expect me to help you?"

The enraged InuYasha made to grab Shicanto, but the calm hanyou simply clasped his hand around InuYasha's wrist, closed his eyes an sighed.

"You know how I'm the only half-demon in this time? Well, there is a girl I trained with. She is the closest thing to a full-demon this time has." He said, "I know you're wondering about my mom. She died 3 years ago, 1 year after my dad."

"What does this have to do with us?" InuYasha, dense as ever, asked.

"You **idiot**! I can't deal with her on my own! She has 2 demon's blood in her veins, not to mention the strongest human blood in this era!" Shicanto drew in a shuddering breath and began again, "Her name is Sangya. She is 1/3 human, 1/3 wolf demon, and 1/3 hawk demon. Every full moon, she becomes full human, and every new moon, her demon blood over powers the human and both sides war with each other. She spends the entire night in agony," Shicanto paused, "She won't survive much longer. Her mother died from the warring blood." He finished and released InuYasha, collapsing back into his chair.


	4. Enter, Sangya

Chapter 3: Enter, Sangya

The Feudal Era duo was shocked. After hearing the tale of Sangya, they asked where the part-demon girl and if they could see her. Shicanto took them to a room in the southern area of his family's property. They came to a stop outside a screen door decorated with a bamboo pattern. Through the door a soft moaning could be heard, pierced every so often by a thud.

"If either of you are easily alarmed, I suggest you should go back to the main house," Shicanto warned. When neither InuYasha nor Kagome moved, he slid open the door. It opened silently to reveal a medium sized room, dark now because of the new moon. The dark-haired girl that lay in the middle was the source of the pained groaning and thuds. Kagome gave a soft gasp. The girl, Sangya, her appearance was shifting. One moment, her face had gold-brown feathers, the next the feathers were replaced by silvery fur.

The sight of such a young girl even made the battle-hardened InuYasha want to look away. She just looked _so much like Kagome_.

Shicanto broke them out of their reverie with, "The sun's about to rise."

As if on queue, the sun threw its first rays over the horizon. The two hanyou's auras pulsated and the silver came back into their hair. Within 30 seconds the now-demon boys looked up with golden eyes, and they understood each other perfectly.

"How do we heal Sangya?" InuYasha asked.


	5. The Cure

Chapter 4: The Cure

After the eventful night, Shicanto led InuYasha and Kagome back to the main house. He explained that Sangya always refused help and came back on her own. And the, only a few minutes later, after arriving back in Shicanto's living room, Sangya walked in.

"I'm sorry you had to see me last night," she said, smiling sadly.

_She looks so _normal, InuYasha thought.

"Oh _really_, Inu?" Sangya asked, reading his mind, "Normal am I?"

Shicanto shot InuYasha an oh-now-you've-done-it look as Sangya slipped out of the black and white kimono she was wearing as a robe. The robe revealed a long-sleeved blue top, black straight-legged jeans, and golden-brown hawk's wings, half-furled, but still reaching 8ft across.

"Still think I'm _normal_ Inu?" she chuckled, brandishing razor-sharp claws, not much different from InuYasha's and Shicanto's.

"Shicanto," she said, suddenly serious, "don't even think about putting _any _of my demon blood into Kagome. I don't want to ruin anyone's life."

Kagome was about to ask was the demon girl meant, but Sangya answered the miko's question before it was asked.

"To 'cure' me, Shi-san would need to remove 1/3 of my demon blood, hawk or wolf, and transport it into another human. That's why he brought you here Kagome."

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak but Kagome cut him off.

"Why would I not want to?" she asked, "As a hanyou, I could live as long as InuYasha and truly be his mate."

InuYasha took advantage of Kagome's silence. He planted himself in front of Kagome, grasped her shoulders, and shook her, shouting, "Kagome! Are you crazy! I'll never let you do that! You are my mate as a human, I can't imagine you any other way,"

My heart may be yours but, my life is my own," Kagome whispered, removing InuYasha's hands and turning to face Shicanto and Sangya.

"Let's get this show on the road, I want to get home as soon as possible," Kagome sighed, not looking at the shocked and anguished face of InuYasha.


	6. The Ceremony

Chapter 5: The Ceremony

1 hour later….

Kagome settled herself in the middle of a pentagon, drawn in chalk, in the middle of Sangya's room. The she-demon knelt in the northern corner while Shicamto took up the southern. InuYasha had stayed behind, as a protest to Kagome going through the blood transfer.

"You're sure about this Kagome?" Sangya asked. Kagome nodded, she was positive. The ceremony began.

Shicanto stepped forward, holding up his hands, and began condensing part of his demonic energy. A small blue flame appeared in his hands and the hanyou began walking around the pentagon, scattering icy flames. He came back to his place, keeping the flame in his palm. Sangya proceeded to gather her youki into a green flame and repeated Shicanto's actions. When she reached her original place, she took out a silvery knife and pressed it to the inside f her arm, drawing blood. Walking up to Kagome, she dipped her fingers into the blood on her arm and drew a swirling symbol on her own forehead. Reaching Kagome, Sangya drew the same symbol on the miko's forehead. Sangya then bent and touched her forehead to Kagome's. Shicanto stepped foreward again and flung his demon fire over the two girls.

As the fire settled, Sangya's wings shimmered and began fading. As Sangya's faded, a pair of silvery-brown wings faded into existence on Kagome's back. As flash blinded the three in the pentagon and when they could see again, the pentagon, flames and Sangya's wings had disappeared. Kagome reached behind her back and feeling feathers, gasped. The transfer had worked!

She jumped up only to fall right back down. Shicanto and Sangya hurried to where the sat.

"Be careful!" Shicanto said, "You might be dizzy for a bit. Here let me help you. I think InuYasha wants to see you."

Kagome took the offered hand ad the now-half-demon miko started wlking back to her favorite hanyou.


	7. InuYasha and Kagome Reunited

Sorry for the long break between updates, I was just being lazy. Well, here we go!!! Chapter 6!!!!

Chapter 6: InuYasha and Kagome Reunited

InuYasha looked up. He smelled Kagome coming, but her usually calming scent had a demonic undercurrent. So, the transfer had worked. He got up from where he was sitting as the door opened. He stopped in his tracks, staring at the miko. Kagome was **glowing**! He rushed to her and threw his arms around her neck.

"Thank God, you're okay," the hanyou whispered in his mate's ear.

Kagome simply rubbed his back and mouthed to Shicanto _Can we go home now? _Shicanto nodded and walked outside with Sangya. InuYasha and Kagome would follow when they were ready.

Kagome her incoherent hanyou to the couch, sitting next to him, and simply whispered loving words in his until he finally spoke again.

"Even more beautiful than before," he murmured, fingering her feathers, "Let's go home…."

Kagome nodded and got up; they walked out hand in hand.

Yes, I realize it is VERY short, but don't complain! At least it's there!!! ~sighs~ Well, if you mast complain to so in a review. No flames please and thank you!!!!

-Skittles


	8. Back to the Past

Chapter 7: Back to the Past

500 years earlier….

Kagome climbed out of the well, InuYasha right behind her, to be greeted by her friends, Sango, a demon slayer, Miroku, a monk, and Shippo, a kitsune (fox demon).

"Hi Kagome! I missed you! Where were you? Do you have…." Shippo tapered off.

"Wings?" InuYasha offered, hauling himself out of the well, "Yea, she got herself some demon blood."

Kagome laughed nervously, looking at the faces of her friends, all in various states of shock. Sango recovered first.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, miko" she said. Kagome agreed, leading the party back to the village and old lady Kaede's hut to tell her story.

"So you're telling us you're a hanyou now?" Kaede asked.

"Yup" Kagome replied, "I have demon and miko power now!"

"Can you fly?" Shippo asked.

"I think so…. Let's go find out!" Kagome said, jumping up and running outside to an empty field. She kept running and began spreading her long, silvery wings and flapping. With one last leap she took to the air, giggling hysterically with joy and adrenaline. Banking slowly, she swooped down and grabbed InuYasha by the wrist, lifting him off the ground and onto her back. She quickly compensated for the extra 180+ pounds of hanyou. InuYasha cursed vehemently and shouted that he wanted down. He was smart enough to know that a jump from Kagome's back at this speed and height wound not end prettily. Kagome giggled and glided lower, letting the frazzled hanyou off before she herself landed a few yards away.

"That was AWESOME!!!" she screamed.

"Was not! I thought you were gonna drop me!" InuYasha fumed, getting up shakily from where he landed.

"Oh InuYasha, you don't trust me?" Kagome teased.

Kagome felt a tickling on her wings and turned around. She found Shippo burying himself in her feathers.

"Can I have a ride?" the little kitsune asked.

"Sure Shippo. Come on InuYasha, I'll beat you to the village!" Kagome shouted. And in a rustle of feathers she took to the sky.

" Yea right Kagome! Good luck!" InuYasha taunted, taking off after the half-demon miko.

"Come on, monk." Sango said, " We'll be left behind."

Weeks passed, and Kagome slowly discovered and mastered her youkai power. The lives of the demon-slaying group continued, just as the lives of their new friends in the future, Shicanto and Sangya, continued, connected yet separated.

**Fin**

(For now)


End file.
